yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Aria: Stammi vicino, non te ne andare
Aria《Stammi vicino, non te ne andare》(アリア《離れずにそばにいて》) is the first single featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. It is composed by Taku Matsushiba, who conducts Ensemble FOVE, and is sung by male tenor Kazuma Kudō. Victor Nikiforov performs to this piece for his free skate at the Sochi Grand Prix Final. Yuuri Katsuki imitates this free skate, which is recorded and uploaded to the internet by the Nishigori triplets and soon goes viral on social media. Victor, after watching the video, travels to Hasetsu to become Yuuri's coach. Duet: Stammi vicino, non te ne andare is the duet version of this song, which Yuuri and Victor perform to for the exhibition skate in Episode 12. Lyrics Italian= Sento una voce che piange lontano Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato? Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino e inizio a prepararmi Adesso fa’ silenzio Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione Questa storia che senso non ha Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità Stammi vicino, non te ne andare Ho paura di perderti Le tue mani, le tue gambe, le mie mani, le mie gambe, e i battiti del cuore si fondono tra loro Partiamo insieme Ora sono pronto |-| Kanji= 遠くで泣いている声がする お前も誰かに必要とされなかったのか？ このワインを飲み干したら 準備を始めよう 今は静かにしてくれ 愛の歌を歌うその喉を剣で突き刺したい 恋の詩を綴るその手を凍らせたい 何の意味も無いこの物語は 星と共に今宵消える しかしまた出会えるなら、そう願うことで永遠が生まれる 離れずにそばにいて あなたを失うほど怖いものはない あなたの手が足が わたしの手が足が 鼓動が 混じり合う ともに旅立とう 準備は出来る |-| Romaji= Tōku de naite iru koe ga suru Omae mo dareka ni hitsuyō to sa renakatta no ka? Kono wain wo nomihoshitara Junbi wo hajimeyou Ima wa shizukani shite kure Ai no uta wo utau sono nodo wo ken de tsukisashitai Koi no uta wo tsudzuru sono te wo kōra setai Nani no imi mo nai kono monogatari wa Hoshi to tomoni koyoi kieru Shikashi mata deaerunara, sō negau koto de eien ga umareru Hanarezu ni soba ni ite Anata wo ushinau hodo kowai mono wanai Anata no te ga ashi ga Watashi no te ga ashi ga Kodō ga Majiri au Tomo ni tabidatou Junbi wa dekiru |-| English Translation= I hear a voice weeping in the distance Have you maybe been abandoned as well? Come now, I'll quickly finish this glass of wine I’ll start to get ready Be quiet now With a sword I wish I could cut those throats singing about love I wish I could enclose in ice the hands that write those verses of burning passion This story that has no meaning Will vanish tonight together with the stars If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope Stay close to me, don’t go away I’m afraid of losing you Your hands, your legs, My hands, my legs, And our heartbeats Are blending together Let’s leave together I’m ready now Trivia * The title of this song '' "hanarezu ni soba ni ite" '' is one of the dialogues spoken by Yuuri to Victor and vice versa in various episodes''Yuri!!! on Ice'' Episode 7Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9 (though more prominently seen in Episode 7). It can signify being physically together, or together in psyche. * Mitsurou Kubo confirmed that the song is about Victor and Yuuri, amongst other things.Yuri!!! on Ice Special Transmission in Japan '' * The singer of the song, Kazuma Kudo, uses the name "工藤 和真!!! on ICE" on his Twitter account. * Aria refers to a vocal solo usually performed in opera. * Mitsurou Kubo originally wrote the lyrics in Japanese then had them translated to Italian.''Yuri!!! on Ice interview - Spoon 2Di vol.21 (English translation) * The Italian lyrics specifically address a male person since they use the male singular "you" form in the phrase "anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato?" * In the official Italian lyrics the word "scrivono" ("write") is used, but in the recorded song, Kazuma Kudo uses the word "esprimono" ("express"). * The dubbed version of the anime refers to this song as "Stay Close to Me". References Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Free Skate